


Dear beloved Severus Snape

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, F/M, Grimdark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Letters, M/M, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Severus receives a misterius letter from someone that has a very bad crush on him, so much so she would come to kill his bullies as a revenge for their cruel treatment of him.Grimdark.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Dear beloved Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is my first Grimdark on Harry Potter.   
> Hope you like it!

_My beloved Severus Snape_

_You might be asking yourself who am I or why am I writing to you._

_Well, you can say i’m your admirer …_

_Although you never ever noticed me i noticed you, and immediately fell in love with you …_

_Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you I knew it was love, that you were the boy I wanted, but you weren’t looking at me._

_All of you attention was on the redheaded slut sitting next to you, Lily Evans._

_I still don’t know what did you see in her, why did you like her so much…_

_She was just a normal girl like the others, but you insisted with everyone that she was special…_

_Oh yeah, she was very special to you, so special you didn’t even realize that she was using you …_

_When James Potter and his group of friends came to the school, she fell hard for that arrogant brat and when he started bullying you, she turned a blind eye telling you to stop provoking him._

_Of coursewhen you tried to heed her warning, the pranks of those four idiots who called themselves the Marauders, became more cruel ._

_One day when Evans, wanting to illude you even more tried to defend you from James, you called her a dirty Slut!_

_I’ll never forget that day, the satisfaction I felt in seeing her furious expression, and I wanted to come forward and hug you._

_But I didn’t, Ichickened outand decided to remainaway from you, too afraid of a possible rejection from you._

_I wasn’t one of the most popular kids in school, on the contrary I was shy and an introvert who liked books more than making friends._

_After Evans abandoned you, you were crushed and tried a lot of times to apologize to her, but she never forgave you._

_The nerve of that bitch!_

_She was the one who should be apologizing to you, not the other way around!_

_I saw how you were looking at her, with that look only aguy in love could give the girl he fancied, and I wanted so muchthat that look would be directed at me…_

_After all I loved you, that bitch only used you!_

_After the accident, I decided I couldn’t see you suffer anymore at the hands of those four idiots, so I began to follow them and whenever they decided to prank you, I managed to save you._

_You never knew it was me, or the fact that they were trying to prank you because I always managed to stop their attempts even before they put them into action._

_And then came the day of the most cruel prank, the prank that almost killed you. Black like Potter was a rich bastard and had a huge manor full of hidden rooms traps and dark halls._

_The day before the prank I heard him and Potter speaking between themselves about what they wanted to do to you and it was horrible._

_They were going to invite you in Black’s manor and with an excuse they were going to trap you in one of the dark rooms full of traps._

_I was horrified and immediately went to the headmaster telling him everything, but guess what, he didn’t believe me, he dismissed me telling me that I must heard them wrong and that they weren’t surely going to harm you._

_Knowing that the headmaster wouldn’t lift a finger to save you I decided I would save you myself._

_The day after I followed them and you to the manor and when they trapped you I finally decided to confront them, they were surprised to see me there but laughed when I asked them to free you._

_I decided that if the good way wasn’t enough to convince them to repent from their actions then I would go with the hard way._

_I was an excellent fighter and they couldn’t do nothing but get beaten like the sacs of shit they were, after a few minutes I knocked them all unconscious and went to save you._

_You were unconscious so you don’t remember butI took you out of the room , you were already hurt and wounded, so I brought you to the nearest hospital._

_When you returned school James and his gang stopped bullying you and you thought it was because they were sorry for their last prank who almost ended in tragedy, but the truth was different._

_They stopped bullying you because I went to the headmaster with the proof of what they had done and he couldn’t anymore deny that they had tried to kill a student._

_He gave them an earfuland threatened to call the police next time they tried to bully you and any other student._

_I also made some research on the Black family because I was suspicious about Sirius Black’s craziness, after all only a crazy person could bully and almost kill a person that hadn’t done anything to them._

_Do you know what I discovered? I discovered that his family hada story of incests, yes you heard that right._

_They were having sex with their same blood relatives because they didn’t wan’t to be mixed with some lesser commoner, and so they kept having children between themselves, in order to keep their blood pure._

_As you know that could result in only one thing, their future generations were ill, or born with horrible malformations, in the physic and in their minds, and Sirius was very crazy._

_After a week had passed from their attempt to kill you I became to feel unsatisfacted by the headmaster’s punishment._

_They had tried to kill a person, they deserved to pay, and I would indeed find a way to make sure they payed._

_After another week of plotting I finally hadmy revenge prepared but I would have toseparate it for all four of them._

_My first victim was Pettigrew, I knew of his fear of insects and slimy creatures so I began to search in my garden, and filled a huge jar with a great amount of worms, insects and other disgusting creatures._

_That same night I went to Pettigrew’s home andknowing that Mrs and Mr Pettigrew were at a party and their son was all alone at home I entered his bedroom from the window and hid underneath his bed._

_After an hour of waiting I heard his footsteps as he entered his room and lied on his bed._

_After a few minutes he wasalready snoring so i got out from under the bed and slowly approached him taking out a syringe with a paralyzing liquid in it, he woke suddenly andi plunged the liquid in his bloodstream._

_I waited for it to work and when I knew he was paralyzed I took out the jar of insectsand uncorked it._

_Then I began to pour those disgusting creatures down his throat, you should have seen his face when he saw them, he was terrified._

_Every time he tried to cough I made him drink water until he swallowed all of them and began to scream as he felt them devouring him from the inside._

_I stayed there watching the scene for along time before he finally died and then I exited his room from the open window and went to bed._

_It had felt satisfying, getting my revenge on Pettigrew but I knew my work wasn’t finished, I had other three people to punish._

_My second victim was Remus Lupin, another coward although in another sense._

_He always seemed to wanting to stop his friends from torturing you butnever had the guts to do so, and you’ll never guess why._

_It turns out that he was secretly in love with Sirius and would do anything for him, even bully mercilessly an innocent student who had done anything bad at all to them._

_Actually Sirius knew of Remus secret and he wanted to protect him, because if the people in the school knew about Remus’s homosexuality they would cast him away._

_Where was I? Oh, yes._

_I wrote a letter to Remus pretending to be Sirius and asking him to see me after school, I also told him to meet me at the entrance of the forest near the school grounds._

_That idiot obviously believed me and went there not knowing about the trap, as he was at the entrance of the forest I came silently behind him andknocked him out cold._

_Then I went into the deepest part of the forest and tied him to a tree, then I began to cover his body in raw meat and animal blood so it could attract some ferocious animal there._

_I went home and waited a week._

_Obviously the Police was already working on the case of Pettigrew’s death and so when the disappearance of Remus Lupin began to be noticed, they left that case and concentrated on the new one._

_But without any proof there wasn’t anything they could do about the deaths of two students so they archived both cases as accidents ._

_Fools, if they had asked around the school …_

_But I guess it was fortunate for me._

_I could continue to get revenge on the other two remaining Marauders ._

_Sirius was found mysteriously guilty for the assassination of his best friend, I actually took his digital imprints and put them on the letter I wrote( obviously at the computer) to Remus._

_Thanks to the fact that Sirius was crazy already, and the disappearance of his best friend had wiped the last few threads of sanity remaining to him he was taken directly to a psychiatric hospital and closed away forever._

_Well, actually that had saved me a lot of time, so now I had to concentrate on a way to get rid of the last Marauder._

_James Potter had been the most easy, I’ll admit. He was an athlete and a very good star of soccer game in the school._

_But as I discovered lately he had a dark secret to his fame._

_You might ask what kind of secret? Well he took steroids, in a syringe before every match, so I managed to pick on the locket of his locker and took out the syringe full of steroids._

_I pushed out a few drops of liquid before pulling the syringe plungermaking a bubble of hair form inside the syringe and then put it back in the locker and looked it again_

_( I obviously used gloves to take out the syringe so the only digital imprints the paramedics would found on it were his)._

_I went to the tribunes to enjoy the show and then all the team entered, first of all Potter._

_Evans was sitting a few rows below me blew him a kiss and I rolled my eyes, if she only knew that this would be the last day she would see you … alive._

_Then the play began, James seemedat first fine but after a few minutes I saw him stop running with a fatigued expression on his face._

_Then he clutched a hand to his heart and fell to the ground dead. I heard the Evans slut scream as she came to her dead boyfriends side and began to try and revive him._

_Fool, he was already dead and when the paramedics arrived they told every one that he had died from an heart attack._

_I almost snorted as I went back to my home, well at least now my revenge was concluded and I thought . But two days later I was proven wrong as I saw Evans laughing and huggingthe new captain of the soccer team that had replaced Potter._

_I felt angry as I realized that that girl wasa bitch, she should have been grieving over the death of her ex boyfriend and yet here she was like nothing happened, kissing another man, like shenever had a boyfriend before, like she had forgotten all about Potter._

_Then I saw you looking at them , or better yet at her sadly and realized something._

_She was nothing more than a fame hungry bitch who only got out with the most popular boys in the school and when the boy lost his Popularity or his life, she would immediately go out with another popular boy, forgetting all about her previous one._

_I realized that I had to take my revenge on her, but first I would expose her for the fame hungry slut she truly was._

_It was during the prom ball that I finally had my occasion, in the weeks before I went into her home when she and her parents weren’t there and installed a lot of hidden telecameras in every angle of her room._

_She never suspected those cameras had filmed the most private moments of her life. She had the habit of inviting her various boyfriends to her room to have sex with them and the cameras filmed every dirty encounter._

_Youweren’t at the ball because you hadn’t anyone to go with, I would have wanted to invite you but again I chickened out._

_However, whenEvans was crowned queen of the prom, along with Jason, one of her many fuck toys the television behind them suddenlywent on and from behind the curtains I smirked as it played the videos of Evans many encounters in her room. Its useless to say that after that she was so humiliated that she ran out of the school crying like a baby while everyone laughed and pointed to her calling her a slut._

_But the worst was about to come, when everyone saw her at school they began to call her “ slut” and asking for sexual favors in exchange of money, and they began to insult and bully her._

_She was humiliated, and it got only worse when she began to be excluded from her circle of friends, it took her three weeks to finally snap from all the bullying and so she decided to kill herself throwing herself off the school’s roof._

_I felt satisfaction, i finally avenged you my love._

_As you ‘re reading this last lines I’m entering your house._

_Don’t think about calling the police, I detached your phone._

_Awwww love stop crying, I don’t mean any harm to you …_

_Now you can hear the door to your room opening, yes it is me._

_Now you can turn round._

Severus felt his heart stop as he read the last sentence, he saw a shadow behind him and began to tremble in fear

“ C’mon, love turn around …” said a feminine chilling voice near his ear and he slowly obliged, turning around and then everything went black.


End file.
